Forum:FB Promo
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vd3pT9Z4BSo&feature=related To film, mający reklamować angielski odpowiednik naszej wikii. Czy nie uważacie, że nam również przydałaby się taka reklama? A jeśli tak, to jak miałoby to wyglądać i jakie MOCi wzięłyby tam udział? Zachęcam do dyskusji. Dyskusja U MAD? Co byśmy tam mieli wstawiać? Miku Lover 15:39, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :Link do twojej strony usera <.< To co jest w powyższym filmiku. Zdęcia MOCów, jak by się komuś chciało, to jakiś stop motion wcisnąć... Just Do It 15:41, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Jak naszą reklamą ma być pokaz slajdów, to ja dziękuję... ViktoriaForever! 16:12, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ładnie wykonany pokaz slajdów może być bardzo dobrą reklamą. Just Do It 16:38, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Kolejne pytanie - czy my w ogóle potrzebujemy reklamy? Po wpisaniu "Bionicle" w Google już ma się EB, a tam na stronie głównej jest link do FB >.> ViktoriaForever! 16:50, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Samo FB też jest w Googlach (przynajmniej u mnie tak jest :P)Shockwave 17:29, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Tylko kto w dobie HF wpisuje w google hasło "Bionicle"?--Just Do It 17:30, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ja ViktoriaForever!]] 17:32, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Dobra, ty to ty. Nie mówię, że nikt, mówię że teraz mało jest takich osób, a już napewno 8-latków, którzy jarają się tym, co jest obecnie w sklepach.Just Do It 17:34, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Skoro mało osób wpisuje hasło "Bionicle" w Ggl, jak mówisz, czemu mieliby to robić na YouTube? ViktoriaForever! 17:39, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Albowiem w Ggl wyświetlają się strony, fora (cicho, wiem, że mówimy o 8-latkach, ale owszem, oni MAJĄ tego świadomość), a kiedy wpiszesz to w Ggl, wyświetlają się stare animacje itp. POZA tym, na YT masz coś takiego jak podobne filmy. Nawet, jeśli ktoś będzie oglądał HF, to przez to, że dwa filmy będą miały podobne tagi (a przy filmach HF, widziałem nawet tag "Bionicle"), to szczęśliwym trafem może kliknąć na film o Bio, a z Bio, teoretycznie, do naszego filmu. Na koniec powiem. Zrobię to promo sam, albowiem Voxuwa miażdzy mnie swoimi mega argumentami, że nie potrzebujemy reklamy. Opubilkuję, podzielę się i będziemy gadać. W takim razie, ten wątek jest niepotrzebny, po prostu zrobię bloga. Temat zamykam, a Vox się ucisza. Just Do It 17:47, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Na tej samej zasadzie mógłby znaleźć FB w Googlach... Poza tym, czy nam brakuje userów, żeby się reklamować? Jeszcze sprowadzimy jakieś dzieci robiące artykuły typu "Super Hewkii", "Ultra Tahu", "Dupa Romana" itp. Daruj se. ViktoriaForever! 17:53, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Userów nigdy za wielu. Tylko się postaraj przy tej reklamie :P Vezok999 19:53, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Czy nam brakuje userów? Owszem. Sami widzicie co sie dzieje. Vez i Kopaka chcą odejść, a możliwe, że z nimi odejdzie jeszcze kilku userów. Mamy tu kryzys. Ale jest on wytłumaczony końcem uniwersum. Może czas na minusy nowych: zbyt wiele zamieszania. Co sie zaczyna, musi sie skończyć. Po prostu FB pójdzie w ślady uniwersum i usunie sie w cień. Miku Lover 20:11, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :Darki, co ty pie*dolisz? FB "tętni życiem", a ty tu z jakimś kryzysem wyskakujesz >.> ViktoriaForever! 20:14, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :No wiesz Vox, bywało lepiej...--Guurahk 20:27, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Bywało też gorzej, STFU. ViktoriaForever! 12:24, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) :Wyskakuje, bo ten puls słabnie. Coraz szybciej. Czy weterani wstawiają coś oprócz wykończeń i uzupełnień? Nie, zajmują sie tym "młodziki". Bo to jest "dziecinne", "wyrośliśmy z tego". Miku Lover 20:46, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ::"Czy weterani wstawiają coś oprócz wykończeń i uzupełnień?" Jako user z 3 letnim stażem czuję się trochę urażony >.> ViktoriaForever! 12:14, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Muszę coś sprostować. Jeszcze nigdzie się nie wybieram :p Trylogia Durbhai sama się nie skończy. A po za tym, taka kolej rzeczy, młodsi wypierają i zastępują starszych. Prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czuję się pokrzywdzony wrzuceniem mnie do młodzików, ale spoko. Ogółem - nie piernicz z tym kryzysem, bo troszkę przesadzasz - to naturalna kolej rzeczy. Rurek piszę Durbhai, a Vez (fakt, nie wstawia) czujnie siedzi i wszystkiego dogląda. W kwestii reklamy jestem neutralny. --Kani--Nui 11:10, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Co do kryzysu się nie zgadzam, jest fajnie i przyjemnie. Co do promo, nie widzę potrzeby. I Came To Play! 12:25, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Ludzie, błagam, znowu zaczynacie? Gadacie, jakby... Dobra, to zabrzmi naprawdę żałośnie, ale mam wrażenie, jakbym czytał o jakiejś apokalipsie, której da się przeciwdziałąć jedynie przywracając BIONICLE, albo przynajmniej pamięc o tym. Co się zaczęło, to się skończy. I pomyśleć, że Vox wszystkim wytyka, że są dziecinni. --OdrodzonyStarożytny 15:22, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) :Wytknąłem kiedyś komuś, że jest dziecinny? Gdzie? Kiedy? :O ViktoriaForever! 17:52, cze 7, 2012 (UTC)